Drawing upon our successful track record of designing and implementing innovations in human/patient-centered tools, systems, and experiences for some of the nation?s leading healthcare organizations, we will design a strategic communications plan that speaks directly to patients and people in different healthcare and caregiver roles, using a compelling visual identity and language they can connect with and relate to. This will allow more people to meaningfully engage with PMI as a whole, thus increasing enrollment and retention in the initiative. What makes Wondros unique is our adherence to the principles of human-centered storytelling. In our experience, thoughtful, well-designed, and effective communications are based on the authentic needs of stakeholders. Our approach to this campaign would be based on an understanding of the authentic needs, goals, and desires of the people who will make up the PMI Cohort. We develop this understanding through an initial process of discovery we call Ecology Modeling (more details on this are presented under ?Our Approach?). This will lay the foundation for establishing a national PMI community that will grow and gain momentum based on grassroots advocacy. As your communications design partner and in close collaboration with NIH Communications, we will develop a comprehensive communications plan to drive enrollment on a national scale, to reach the goal of achieving a research cohort of one million Americans and beyond. The plan would include outreach and dissemination to key organizations and groups, including underserved and underrepresented populations, website promotion, earned/social media inclusive of multimedia assets, and a paid advertising campaign in English and Spanish. The plan would be anchored by strategic and targeted messaging and a unique and compelling visual identity. To reach the broadest and most diverse audiences, the campaign will have a robust web and mobile presence. The campaign will also leverage the latest innovations in targeted online marketing to reach specific, traditionally Hard-to-reach communities. We will measure success and impact consistently through digital analytics and metrics. The campaign would include advocate-celebrities and influencers to communicate the higher purpose of PMI: democratizing and supporting science and research for the benefit of all and for future generations, making healthcare more transparent and human-centered, and emphasizing the engagement of the public as active partners in the advancement of precision medicine. The campaign will convey the importance of PMI as part of the bigger picture for advancing medical science and, more specifically, how it can benefit and empower individuals as active participants in improved healthcare outcomes and processes. We also understand the challenges of running all the different dimensions of a successful campaign and have the expertise needed to design and implement all the moving parts in a way that is flexible and responsive to changing conditions. We also understand the importance of working as a collaborative partner and ensuring that the plan has continuity throughout its lifespan.